YGOTAS At My School
by Page of Doom
Summary: If all the people from YuGiOh went to my school, with they Abridged series personalties, what would happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well, all of you guys got the same classes for me, somehow.

Yugi: This is going to be super special awesome!

Me: Oh, please no!

Yugi: You did not ditch the catchphrase!  
**Class 1: Study Hall!**

*Everyone enters*

Friend: What's with all the anime characters? I feel like I'm surrounded by cosplayers.

Me: Naw, not even _Melvin_ is _that_ evil!

Kaiba: Look at all these dweebs and their dweebiness!

Mokuba: You said it, big brother!

Friend: Oh my gawd it's Seto Kaiba. *Glomp*

Kaiba: Save me!

Nazi Kaiba Corp Peoples(rather interesting way of putting it…): We'll save you! (Hail Kaiba!)

Me: Kaiba, did you have to bring your Nazis?

Kaiba: With all these fangirls lurking around just waiting to glomp me, yes.

Me: Fine, but keep them under control!

Yami: *Is playing a children's card game.*

Teacher: I'll take those!

Yami: Oh, no you didn't! MIND CRUSH!

Yugi: No, bad pharaoh! No mind crush!

Yami: It's a little too late for that.

Melvin: Who wants a hug?

Preppy person: OH I DO!

Me: No Mel- *Realizes his about to hug a prep* Aw what the heck?

Marik and Bakura: I wouldn't-

Me: *Tackles both of them* you two shut up!

Melvin: *"Hugs" preppy person (we all know what Melvin's hugs mean…)*

Me: Aye, aye, aye! What did I just do?

Bakura: We _tried _to warn you! Now can you get off us?

Me: Oh, sorry!*gets up*

Kids: *Are all gathered around Yami because he mind crushed the teacher*

Teacher across the hall: WHAT IS GOING ON?

Me: Crap in a bucket!*Hides prep's body and places teacher in chair to where he looks like he's working*GUYS SIT DOWN!

Teacher: *Goes in and everything's normal* Huh, I might be losing it!

Me: Close one!

Me: Yami, Melvin, come here…. _Now! _

Yami and Melvin: Yes?

Me: No mind crushes and no hugs! Got it?

Yami and Melvin: *Sigh* fine.

Me: Good. Hey why is everyone gathered around that table? *Hears Sexy Back* Oh great!

Duke: Well of course I'm gorgeous!

Me: Duke quit hogging all the- *Bell rings and everyone gets out* *Sigh* Come one guys, let's not be late for Algebra class.

Tea: At least I was good!

Me: Yeah, so?

Mokuba: Yeah, me too!

Me: Shut up, Mokuba.

* * *

You like? It's all to celebrate YGOTAS(or should I say YGOTCS..let's see who can figure THAT out!) Season 3! *Dances* Oh and just so you know I have _nothing _against preps, but the preps at my school deserve Melvin hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Let's go to Algebra class!

Bakura: I hate math!

Me: I hate the teacher!

Yugi: Please tell me this teacher isn't a jerk.

Me: She's the worst!

Ryou: HELP THIS PREPPY PERSON IS ONE OF MY FANGIRLS!

Everyone else: OH NO NOT A PREP!*Run to classroom*

Teacher: Why are you running?

Me: We didn't want to be late for your class?

Teacher: Go sit down!

Yami: Someone has issues…

Me: Quiet!

Teacher: Today we will be learning about.

Marik: *raise hand*

Teacher: WHAT?

Marik: Is your name Steve?

Teacher: No!

Marik: Curses!

Me: Marik, it's best you don't do anything in the class but sit and be quiet!

Duke: *Raises hand*

Teacher: And what do you want?

Duke: Why aren't the ladies swarming to me yet?

*All the girls in my class notice him and start swarming to him*

Teacher: GET BACK IN YOUR DESKS! And turn off that annoying theme music!

Duke: What theme music?

Me: Oh, god, save me!

Melvin: You look like you could use a hug.

Me: NO HUGS!

Yami: You have issues, teacher.

Teacher: Do you want detention?

Yami: *Looks at me*

Me: One last time… Just because I _hate _her!

Yami: MIND CRUSH!

Me: Yay! *Closes door* Now guys, still be calm, ok?

*Everyone listens to me, strangely*

Me: Thanks Yami!

Yami: I got to do a mind crush! Yay!

Me: Yeah, yeah, now if you excuse me, I'm going to deal with a certain popular student. *Pushes through crowd of girls* Duke, you're coming with me. *Grabs him and drags him off*

Duke: What do you want, beautiful?

Me: quit sucking up to me like you don't know what's coming. You need to quit drawing attention to yourself!

Duke: Is it my fault ladies love me?

Me: Just tell them you're busy and to leave you alone!

Duke: But I love the attention.

Me: Well this is the last time you'll draw attention you got that?

Duke: Whatever, buzz kill.

Me: I CAN BE FUN!

Duke: Prove it. Do something impulsive, right now. Just the first thing that comes to mind.

Me: Grrr…. FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU! *Jumps on desk and starts singing Lady Gaga in a really bad voice* *after I'm done other people begin to do it too* THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?

Duke: Now act like us for the rest of the day.

Me: HELL NO!

Duke: So you admit your no fun?

Marik: Yeah, you admit your boring?

Me: When did _you _get in the conversation?

Marik: When I felt like it!

Me: Fine. I'll make an idiot out of myself. But if I do, both of you are my servants for a week!

Marik: And if we win, you become our servant!

Me: _Knowing Duke, that might not be a good idea but…. _FINE I'LL DO IT!

Duke: We'll be watching you.

Preppy person: Like, OMFG, quit talking to the hot boy! You're not cool enough to!

Me: Oh Melvin~ I have some one for you to hug!

Melvin: Who wants a hug?

Me: *Points at prep* her!

Melvin: *"hugs"* Now isn't that nice?

Me: YAY~

Duke: I think we're going to lose the bet.

Marik: She'll break eventually.

Me:*Begins singing Vocaloid songs in a bad voice* *gets on the teacher's computer, which was fortunately unlocked and on the teacher's account, and goes to YouTube and turns on Carmeldancein. Then starts, well, Carmeldancin*

Everyone else: *Dances too*

Me: Woot~

*Bell rings*

Me: YAY IT'S TIME FOR MY FAVORITE CLASS! THEATRE!

Mokubah: You're starting to scare me…

Me: SHUT UP, MOKUBAH!

* * *

Sorry guys.

It seems like whenever my dad wasn't working from home, my mom was on Facebook.

*sigh*

Alright, now imma work on my other fics!


End file.
